Prism Rangers
The Prism Rangers are a troupe of gag characters which appear throughout the Disgaea series. They are heavily inspired by the protagonists of the Super Sentai/Power Rangers universes, being parodies of them. Each of the members are named after the colors of the rainbow with the word Prism preceding it. Outside of the in-game battle, the Prism Rangers tend to be portrayed as weak, having been taken down in one shot or being unable to do the slightest bit of damage to their opponent. The most vocal of the members is their leader, Prism Red. Each Prism Ranger has a defining personality: *'Prism Red' is the brave leader with a strong sense of justice *'Prism Blue' is also brave with a strong sense of justice and acts as Red's friendly rival *'Prism Yellow' likes to eat and speaks in monotone *'Prism Green' is nerdy and weak *'Prism Purple' is flamboyant and energetic *'Prism Orange' is hyperactive and speaks in Engrish *'Prism Indigo' is a business man as well as a total coward. *'Prism Black': Adell *'Prism Pink': Not Rozalin (she asked for this) Appearances ''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness The Prism Rangers appear as bosses in the episode Laharl's Challenge. Here, they challenge Laharl for the title of Overlord in the hopes of gaining friends. However, before they can transform, Etna shoots both Prism Blue and Yellow, leaving Red on his own and unable to transform. He decides to avenge the "deaths" (Etna notes she avoided any major organs, so they should be fine) of his friends by summoning demons to defeat Laharl and his friends. Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories In ''Disgaea 2, they return with two more members, Prism Green and Prism Violet, but Rozalin tells them that they should recruit more members to complete the rainbow. Initially, they were considering going easy on Adell since he had his siblings with him, but Prism Red reminds the team of what happened in their battle with Laharl. However, they still lose, but claim to return. In a bonus stage in Disgaea 2, the Prism Rangers seem to finally have acquired enough members to complete the rainbow, though the last two members are recruited without much thought as they were the only ones to show up when the rangers called for volunteers, even going as far as persuading a salary man to become Prism Indigo with the promise of an amazing salary and insurance. If the player beats this stage, then Prism Red grants Adell the title of Prism Black, while Rozalin is disappointed that she can't be Prism Pink. Prism Purple, Indigo, and Orange can occasionally be seen in the Innocent Towns in Item World, while Prism Red, Blue, Yellow, Green and Purple appear in Holt if the player passes certain bills. The Prism Rangers can also be called for Back Up in battles by using a certain Cell Phone. Red, Blue, Yellow, Green and Purple also show up together in the Item World as the Prism Pirates and hold a piece of the Land of Carnage Treasure Map. In the PSP remake Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days, Prism Red is an unlockable character that is accessed by passing a Bill in the Dark Assembly. To unlock this bill, you need to have used 3 Prism Cell Phones and pass the bills to let the Prism Rangers move into Holt. Like in Disgaea 3, Prism Red can MagiChange into a Sword. His new Magichange Skill is "Prism Hurricane" which has Prism Red summon the other Prism Rangers and causes the seven of them to face off with the opponent and multiple Prinnies. During the attack, Prism Purple has a Rainbow Colored Football in his hand and have dodging several attempts by the foe's Prinnies to take it, he throws it to Yellow who then muscles past the Prinnies and throws it to Green who then throws it to Orange who shortly after throws it to Indigo. Once Indigo get's the ball, he quickly tosses it to Blue who catches it in mid-air, holding it in place on the ground once landing. Then, Prism Red kicks the ball to the opponent, which then explodes a couple seconds after impact. ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice In ''Disgaea 3, all the Prism Rangers are gone except for Prism Red, who performs the full Prism Ranger role call when he meets Mao and the rest. Mao, like Flonne and Rozalin in the past games, cannot see how he can say Prism Rangers without the other six colors. Prism Red then states that he is looking for more members to fill the empty spots so he's recruiting anyone he sees (teenager with attitude or not). Mao, Almaz, Raspberyl, and Sapphire then start to choose colors for themselves should they become Super Sentai, upsetting Prism Red when he hears that Mao, as the main character, will claim red. After the battle, Almaz allows him to join the party, though he is forced by Mao to rename himself Prism-Ish. With the MagiChange ability, the player can turn Prism Red into a sword and the equipped humanoid character can use the skill Prism Justice, the ultimate Prism Ranger attack in Disgaea 2. While Red is the only one to have a major appearance, the others do show up. Blue, Yellow, Green and Purple show up in the classroom after the first expansion (thus taking up space in the room) while Orange and Indigo, who were forced to, are teachers. All 7 of them also show up as Prism Pirates while the player is Reverse Pirating and their ship is the Super Battleship Yoshitsuna from Makai Kingdom. ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten Prism Red is DLC in this installment to the series. He appears in front of the party performing the famous Prism Ranger speech on his own, to which Fenrich questions where the other 6 are. Prism Red explains that he has no friends, and that his manifisto is "All demons must be friends!" and "All demons must be Prism Rangers!". Fenrich then tells him to leave. Prism Red then states that being a Prism Ranger allows them to be heroes, though Fuka states that she would rather be a magical girl instead of a ranger hero. Valvatorez proclaims that they are already a team that share a strong bond, and decides to teach him a lesson about camaraderie. After beating him, Valvatorez and party perform their own Prism Ranger speech, though Fenrich does not say anythingn when it is his turn. Prism Red then breaks down, begging for friends, prompting Valvatorez to announce that he shall be his friend, as well as the others, much to Fenrich's disapproval. Prism Red then joins the party. His purchase unlocks the Prism Ranger class for character creation. Compared to previous appearance, Both Prism Red and the Prism Ranger class are counted as humanoid units instead of Monster units. Each tier of the Prism Ranger Class acts as a different Ranger with each tier having different stats and a different Weapon Proficiency. When using the Character Painter on a Prism Ranger class character, players can also access Pink, White and Black Prism Rangers. Prism Indigo is known as Prism Aqua in this game. Zettai Hero Project A building shaped like Prism Red's helmet appears in the game's town area. This building is used to access the Space Police service. Speech Starting from ''Disgaea 2 onwards, the Prism Rangers give an introductory speech every time they appear. Their introductory speech in their first appearance in Disgaea 2, as well as with Red's appearance in Disgaea 3 goes as follows: : When the darkness of evil is on the rise, : We crash the villainous party! : Our seven lights spring to the task, : To save the world with courage and hope! : With our powers combined we are, : The Prism Rangers! When their full team is united in Disgaea 2, their speech is altered to the following: : When evil casts it's sinister shadow-- : When the world drowns in turmoil-- : When love and hope have faded-- : We spring fourth to protect humanity-- : Even if they didn't ask us to! : Our seven lights spring to the task-- : Our courage races towards speed C velocity! : Supah pahti! Fantastic spahkaru Let's gooh nambah waan! : Uh, yeah, ahem, I'm um... ya see, I'm not really supposed to be here... : We're here! We cheer! get used to it! With out powers combined-- : Ultra chroma power squad! Prism Rangers! Again in Disgaea 4 ''their introductory speech is altered slightly once more. : When the darkness of evil is on the rise, : We crash the villainous party! : Our seven lights spring to the task, : To save the world with courage and hope! : With our powers combined we are, : The Rainbow of unity! : The Prism Rangers! Trivia *The Prism Rangers are a satiric version of Japan's Super Sentai series, which in America it is known as the Power Rangers. *Their defeat at the protagonists' hands is actually rather ironic, given that in each game, a former cast member of the Power Rangers' series does a character's voice. Laharl's American voice actress Barbara Goodson, who also voiced Rita Repulsa, the main villain from ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, while Wendee Lee, Rozalin's VA, was villain Scorpina from the same series. The biggest bit of irony comes from Disgaea 3, which features Johnny Yong Bosch, Almaz's VA, who played Adam Park (the Black Ranger in the second and third seasons of the original series - plus a two-part episode in Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive, and the Green Ranger in Power Rangers Zeo and the first half of Turbo) in the series. *In Disgaea 3 one of the homeroom teachers is a zombie who claims to be the original Prism Red. *In the Disgaea 3 battle with Prism Red, the song "Dear Comrade" plays in the background. *A running gag involves having one character pointing out that the Prism Rangers do not have enough characters for an entire rainbow. *In Soul Nomad and the World Eaters, Galahad (insane at the time) briefly claims to be Prism Beige. *In the DS version of Disgaea: Hour of Darkness there were models of Green, Black, and White Prism Rangers that were never used (and can only seen through means of hacking). Gallery Artwork = }} |-|Cut-Ins = - Disgaea 2 = File:D2_Prism_Red_Cut-In.jpg|Prism Red's Cut-in in Disgaea 2. - Disgaea 3 = File:D3_Prism_Red_Cut-In.jpg|Prism Red's Cut-in in Disgaea 3. - Disgaea 4 = File:DD2 Prism Red D4 Cut-in.jpg|Prism Red's Cut-in in Disgaea 4. }} |-|Sprites = File:PrismSprite.png|Prism Red Sprite File:Prism Rangers.PNG|Prism Ranger's Sprites Category:Recurring Characters Category:Disgaea 4 DLC Characters Category:Disgaea 3 Secret Characters Category:Disgaea RPG Characters